


[podfic] Scions

by reena_jenkins, winterlive



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Lex Luthor: Father Figure, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlive/pseuds/winterlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tim Wayne, adopted son of Gotham mogul and secret vigilante Bruce Wayne, shows every sign of being his father's true successor - by day, and by night. Tim sets his sights on a valuable Metropolis lab for merger with Wayne Biotech, and all that stands in his way is the city's own rising star: Conner Luthor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Scions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375897) by [winterlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlive/pseuds/winterlive). 



**Coverartist:** [ ** ** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lex Luthor: Father Figure

 **Length:** 07:57:26  
  
**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped MP3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202015/Scions.zip) or as a [**PODBOOK**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202015/\(DCU\)%20_Scions_.m4b) (compiled by rscreighton)


End file.
